icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140824165956
I know I'm just setting myself up for a heated discussion but... Who do you think has changed more? Jennette or Ariana? I think they've both changed a LOT--neither of them for the better. For both of them, the changes have drastically affected the people around them. Their circle of friends have completely changed and their friendship dynamics are not the same as they were a few years back. Of course, it is a given that as a person grows and matures, they aren't necessarily the same people they were when they were younger. However, with Jennette and Ariana, it seems like the pressures of fame really got to them and they're evidently losing a big part of themselves as a result. Now, I will admit that Jennette seems to have the slightly more grounded head on her shoulders; she knows what she wants to do and she's going for it. Nevertheless, she seems to have lost any and all control over her behavior and how it affects those around her. She seems to have adapted an "Eff it" approach and doesn't seem to care what other people think or how they feel about how she acts. I know that there's a theory going around that Jennette may have Asperger's (and I'll address that in a blog that I promise to get to eventually), but it seems to be more of an conscious lack of restraint rather than a symptom of a disorder. In my opinion, she's'' fully aware of ''what will get people riled up so she does it in order to generate attention and publicity. Above all else, I think she's just turned very mean-spiritied and it's not a pretty look on her. As for Ariana, her skyrocketing fame has made her all the more self-centered and egotistical (yes, I believe she was like this even in the early Victorious days but to a much lesser extent). I do believe she means well and tries to be a nice, decent person to everyone, but she feels entitled to certain things because she's famous and talented. As a result, she comes across as very unlikeable and diva-ish. The one thing she does do, as opposed to Jennette, is show restraint. Mind you, she didn't ''always ''show restraint (if the Vic/Ari feud is any indication), but since then she has gotten a lot better at staying out of petty drama and not stooping to low levels. I do think they should go back to their roots when they were both kinder, more down to earth people. However, at this point, I know it's not possible for them to fully go back to the way they were. I also wish they could somehow put all their differences aside and become friends again. I think the public eye would be kinder to them if they weren't focusing exclusively on this silly feud and instead on their actual talents; especially for Jennette, whose talents have been widely ignored in favor of this drama for a while now. When you get right down to it, I'm sure whatever issues they were having were trivial and miniscule compared to the way the media is blowing it up. Jennette simply enjoys the attention so she banks on the publicity that a blatant Ariana parody would give her show. I'd love to hear your thoughts on all this. Now that all of this webshow nonsense is already a week or so old, I feel calmer now and have a clearer head to just sit down and talk about it. :3